Sea of Darkness
Sea of Darkness is the thirty-second game in the Nancy Drew Adventure Series, and the final game in the Original era. In it, Nancy investigates the disappearance of a ship captain. This is the final game in the original canon of the Nancy Drew Adventure games. This is also the final game in which Lani Minella voices Nancy. Synopsis Set a course for danger and discovery! The Icelandic town of Skipbrot is celebrating its annual Ancestor's Festival. Unfortunately, the Heerlijkheid, a seventeenth century Dutch ship that is part of the festival, crashes into the harbor without Captain Magnus Kiljansson, mirroring a similar event centuries ago when a volcano erupted. Magnus's business partner, Dagny Silva, hires Nancy to find him. Did Captain Magnus sail away with a legendary treasure, or was he carried off into the night? * Solve puzzles and interrogate suspects as you retrace the steps of the missing captain * Learn the truth about the Heerlijkheid’s secret past and Iceland’s darkest day * Earn money by mastering your knowledge of the Land of Fire and Ice * Master maritime knots, terms, and seaworthy tasks dating back to the 1700's Characters Soren Bergursson Soren runs the Culture Center and is in charge of the Ancestors' Festival. He is disliked by most of the town for being an "outsider", even though he was born only ten miles away from Skipbrot. Elisabet Grimursdottir Elisabet is Magnus's ex-girlfriend and controls access to the Heerlijkheid. She is a direct descendant of the Heerlijkheid's previous captain, James Lawrence. Magnus Kiljansson Magnus is the captain of the Heerlijkheid, ''but has gone missing. He is Dagny's business partner and agreed to search for the ship's legendary treasure with her after the Festival. Dagny Silva Dagny is a treasure hunter and the manager of the ship's restoration project. She suspects that Magnus double-crossed her and went off searching for the ''Heerlijkheid's fabled treasure without her. Gunnar Tonnisson Gunnar is a local sailor who firmly believes the festival is veering away from tradition and has sabotaged the Festival twice in the past to vent his displeasure. Phone Friends Nancy uses a cell phone that can be accessed by an icon at the bottom of the screen. She can get hints from the tasklist if she's an Amateur Sleuth. Ned Nickerson Ned is Nancy's longtime boyfriend. Their anniversary occurs while Nancy is in Iceland. Ned is hurt that Nancy completely forgot about it and traveled to Iceland instead of spending their special day together. Alex Trang Alex is at the Reykjavik Harbormaster's control tower and communicates with Magnus via radio when he is on board his ship. She is supposed to keep track of his ship's movements, but she hasn't been doing so very diligently. Burt Eddleton Ned's old friend and new roommate. Occasionally, when you call Ned, Burt can be heard in the background. Trivia * Sea of Darkness is the last game to feature Lani Minella as the voice of Nancy Drew. It is also the final game to have limited, point-and-click scenes rather than full movement. * This is the first game to feature a canon LGBT character. Dagny used to be married to a woman named Alicia, but the two are now divorced. Continuity Foreshadowing Main/recurring character revelations Allusions Goofs Category:Games Category:Sea of Darkness